


A Diamond In The Rough

by insanityizgood



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityizgood/pseuds/insanityizgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar is in hell.</p><p>Or...he was, until Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter accidentally brings him back to life, thus triggering events that none of them could even dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diamond In The Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that was originally posted on ff.net six years ago. Looking at it now, I can see that there is room for improvement, so I'm going to be revising, reposting, and actually FINISHING this damn thing. Hope you all enjoy, and please read and review!
> 
> Any and all characters pertaining to Aladdin (with the exception of Faatina and Hana) are copyright Disney. I do not own any of these characters.

_The abyss._

 _Darkness. Crushing, suffocating darkness. It’s cold, and merciless. It surrounds everything, everyone. I have been here so long in this darkness that I can barely remember if there was a time when I wasn’t here. It feels as if there is no beginning or end to this smothering black hole; it just keeps swallowing souls over and over again._

 _Just when I couldn’t take it anymore…that’s when the fire came._

 _Oh, Allah. The fire! It burns me, searing my very soul, and the torment is unbearable. It never stops. Flames constantly wrapping around me, burning, blistering, searing into me…_

 _Oh, how the fire hurts…!!!_

 _My fellow tortured souls scream in agony. Others just whimper and cry. Even more curse and yell at Allah, blaming him for their plight. Ever trying to find a scapegoat. I keep my mouth shut. I refuse to give Allah satisfaction. I stood by my convictions and only ever did what was in my best interests. Is that something that I must be punished for so harshly?_

 _I will not make a sound. My lips stay shut, my jaw clenched. I will take the pain and bear with it, no matter how maddening it gets. After all…there is a sliver of hope._

 _I once read in the ancient texts that the damned are not destined to be in Hell forever…not like how the Christians believe. The Jews even believed that it would only last for eleven months. Is it really so? Or will it go on forever, for an indefinite period of time? Or is this the Hindu Hell, where I will receive the punishment of Yama, only to be reborn again?_

 _“NO.” That voice - that loud, maddening, omnipotent_ VOICE. _It dashes away all of my hopes._

 _That’s right. I had forgotten. This was Allah’s Hell._

 _And as the fire tears me apart, I remember: This is_ MY _Hell._

 _…and I don’t know how long I’ll be in this accursed place._


End file.
